Ungranted
by Carnadeite
Summary: 4 of 7. Ringan saja, bahkan persahabatan yang kuat sekalipun akan mencapai di sebuah titik yang bener-bener plain abis! Lalu, apa yang akan dia—mereka lakukan untuk mengatasinya? Well, ini hanya sebuah fic untuk Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable dan ES21 Awards June-July; Holiday—yang sudah amat telat. RnR or CnC?


**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 **belongs to Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata and _I didn't take any material profit from this fanfic. _

**Rated**: T— untuk amannya.

**Genre**: Friendship.

**Timeline**: Liburan musim panas kedua Juumonji di SMA Deimon.

**Warning [s]**: _Oneshot_, typo [s], OOC, OC [s], abal, ada sedikit bahasa gaul, _less conflict__, __less description__,_ _pointless,_menggunakan PoV orang pertama—Juumonji Kazuki.

**Words count; **1000 [_story and omake only_~]

**Dedicated to**:

—Karin-Mikkadhira's Challenge; Severable [Seven Weeks for Seven Drabble] with Aoi Yuu Namikawa and Karin-Mikkadhira herself. 4 of 7; Friendship.

—ES21 Awards June-July; Holiday. _Well_, pada awalnya ini memang ditulis untuk event tersebut, tetapi telat dan belum selesai. Oleh karena itu saya akan menyelesaikannya sekarang walaupun sudah sangat telat dari _deadline_ event tersebut :"]

Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**Ungranted****"**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Pernahkah kalian bosan dengan ikatan yang kalian miliki?

Pernahkah kalian bosan dengan orang yang itu-itu saja?

Kalau aku _sih_ pernah merasakannya. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedang merasakannya.

Di akhir musim panas ini, aku dan kedua sahabatku—ya, Toganou dan Kuroki sedang _nangkring_ di depan Sun-Sun. Beberapa orang yang melewati kami menatap dengan pandangan terganggu. Aku hanya menghela napas dan kembali melirik jalanan yang terpanggang sinar mentari. Sementara itu, di sebelahku Kuroki sedang menikmati ramen dan Toganou sedang menikmati komik terbarunya.

Ah ... _scene _ini lagi, keluhku dalam hati.

Apa tidak ada kegiatan lagi selain _nangkring_ di sini?

Aku melirik mereka yang sepertinya tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Nampaknya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan cuaca panas yang cukup untuk membuat kaos putihku basah oleh keringat.

"Bosan, bosan, bosan!" batinku terus mengucap kata itu. Kurasa masuk sekolah dan belajar akan lebih baik daripada didera rasa bosan seperti ini. Tapi kabar buruknya; sekolah akan dimulai seminggu lagi. Masih ada tujuh hari berlabel 'liburan' yang harus kulalui.

Maksudku, tujuh hari berlabel 'liburan' yang harus kulalui **tanpa **rencana. Pemikiran itu secara refleks membuat helaan napas keluar dari mulutku.

"Kenapa Kazu-_chan_? Lapar?" Kuroki yang menyadari helaan napas tadi—atau yang sebelumnya—kini mengangsurkan _cup_ ramennya yang masih tersisa setengah. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

"Ah, tidak-tidak," sahutku sambil memalingkan pandanganku darinya. Sedikit sebal juga kenapa dia memanggilku 'Kazu-_chan'_. Errgh ... bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja nama panggilan itu terkesan ... tidak cowok—dan manis, _great_.

"Kau ini ... dari tadi terus saja menghela napas. Sudah berubah jadi kakek-kakek ya?" goda Toganou sambil menyikut lenganku. Kuroki tertawa keras mendengarnya, membuat pejalan kaki melirik ke arah kami dengan pandangan takut-takut tapi _pengen_ tahu.

"_Baka! _Dia itu sudah jadi kakek-kakek tahu! Liat _nih_, dari dulu rambutnya beruban gini!" tambah Kuroki. Lelaki berambut coklat itu meletakkan cup ramennya, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutku. Aku memilih untuk tidak bereaksi, kalau dibalas, perilakunya akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi, tetap saja ... bibirku mengulas senyum akibat perbuatan mereka.

Ya, mereka memang selalu begini. Di lain waktu kadang mengesalkan dan setelahnya langsung membuat perasaan itu hilang seketika. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan aku menyukai mereka sebagai temanku.

Tapi ... tetap saja. Ada kalanya waktu yang kuhabiskan bersama mereka ini terasa tidak begitu menyenangkan. Dan saat ini aku begitu merasakannya.

"Hm ... tidakkah kalian bosan?" Kalimat itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutku. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang terkejut membuatku rasanya ingin menonjok diriku sendiri. _Bodoh sekali kau Juumonji Kazuki_! rutukku dalam hati.

"Bosan, eh?" tanya Kuroki sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "aku ... kadang-kadang _sih_ memang _ngerasa_ bosan," tambahnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku juga," aku Toganou. Entah sejak kapan perhatiannya beralih dari komik Shounen Bump-nya, "Kenapa? Kau sedang bosan?" tanyanya sambil menyipitkan matanya.

_Bingo_! Aku menelan ludahku. _Haruskah aku mengaku_?

"Mm ... ya begitulah," jawabku jujur. Aku menatap langit musim panas yang cerah, enggan menatap mereka, atau boleh jadi terlalu pecundang untuk melihat ekspresi mereka. Sekarang, aku bisa merasakan sebulir keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisku.

Terlalu larut dalam kecemasan membuat aku tidak menyadari Kuroki yang tersenyum jahil kini mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sst sst sst sst sst?" bisiknya sambil menahan tawa. Aku menghela napas, menggaruk leher bagian belakangku tidak enak—jelas, bukan kebiasaanku untuk menolak permintaan orang lain.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada Pak Tua itu untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

Tapi tetap saja aku harus melakukannya. Toh masih banyak hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan tanpa melakukan hal negatif. Dan melihat senyuman Kuroki, aku yakin dia tidak begitu kecewa.

**.**

* * *

"Mungkin aku harus mencari pekerjaan sampingan," sahutku setelah kami hendak berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Senja belum turun, matahari masih saja asyik mendominasi langit dengan sinarnya, namun kami sudah memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Oh ya? Kabari kami kalau begitu."

Dan dengan anggukan serta lambaian tangan, kami mengakhiri pertemuan kami kali ini. Pertemuan terakhir sebelum masuk sekolah nanti.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, setelah mendapat izin dari ayahku—yang ternyata memakan waktu cukup lama, aku pun langsung pergi ke tempat di mana aku akan bekerja. _Well_, setelah kemarin sore melihat-lihat daerah sekitar yang masih membutuhkan pegawai lepas, aku memutuskan untuk bekerja di sebuah restoran kecil di dekat SMA Deimon. Bukan restoran mewah yang biasa ayahku datangi—itu masalahnya. Bahkan boleh jadi ini bisa dibilang kedai—karena tempatnya yang terlampau kecil— dan aku baru pertama kali melihatnya karena memang dibuka tiap musim panas. Pemiliknya berwajah sangar seperti mantan _rocker_ dengan rambut keriting menjuntai hingga punggung. Dan karena ini akhir liburan, pekerjaan yang kudapat sungguh pekerjaan yang sangat mulia—pencuci piring. Err ... walaupun tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, aku rasa aku akan nyaman bekerja di situ.

Tapi sayangnya—sial tujuh turunan, rupanya—di hari pertama ini aku telat.

Aku tidak percaya apa yang akan bos baruku itu akan lakukan. Menggencetku dengan tubuh gempalnya? Melempar gitarnya ke wajahku? Memecatku bahkan sebelum aku mulai bekerja?

Dan jawabannya segera kutemukan saat aku sampai di kedai yang menjual makanan khas musim panas itu.

Kedai itu nampak ramai luar biasa. Banyak sekali cewek yang memenuhi tempat duduk yang disediakan. Segera aku menyapa pegawai lain dan menanyakan keberadaan bosku. Mereka menunjuk pintu dapur. _Yah, sepertinya aku harus minta maaf._

"Kalian sudah membuat keonaran di restoranku! Memecahkan piring, **menggoda** **pelangganku**, mengotori meja! Kalian harus bertanggung jawab!" Suara pemilik tempatku bekerja terdengar dari ruangan kecil itu. _Wah, ada yang dimarahi. _

Dari jendela kecil yang dipasang di pintu, bisa kulihat ia tengah menunjuk-nunjuk dua lelaki dengan berang. Yang satu berambut cokelat gondrong dan yang satu lagi berambut pirang.

Eh?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N;**

Deite kembali lagiii! *girangsendiri. _Well_, fic ini banyak yang anehnya—pasti. Editan super ngebut dari 4: 33-4:53—tetep saya telat setor lagi, hiks. Maaf ya Kariin, salahkan tugas ekonomi saya~ ;_;

Thanks for reading~!

See you!

[ ini a/n terpendek yang saya sisipkan XD *apa]

* * *

.

**OMAKE**

"Hey," sapaku pada mereka yang tengah memasang sarung tengah memasang sarung tangan plastik.

"Juumonji? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku bekerja di sini. Kudengar tadi kalian membuat masalah."

"Yap. Dan kami berakhir di sini. Maaf, rupanya permintaanmu tidak dikabulkan—kita bertemu lagi."

"_Nah_, tak apa," sahutku ringan. Yah, kita kan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi nanti. Siapa tahu ada alasan baik dibalik tidak dikabulkannya permintaanku yang satu ini.

"Hey kalian bertiga! Cepat bersihkan piringnya!" sahut seseorang dari belakang. Sontak kami bertiga menoleh dan mendapati tumpukan piring yang menumpuk.

Sangat menumpuk.

Kami bertiga mendadak nyengir. _Ada untungnya hari ini kita bertiga._

* * *

**END**


End file.
